Talk:Orihime Inoue
How do we know for sure that she has "Enhanced Speed" - :We don't :p Powers Should we include in the trivia section or somewhere that Orihime's powers seem to be a hybridization of shinigami and hollow powers? They are notably similar to those of Hachi, a Vizard, and she developed them during an encounter with both Ichigo in his shinigami form and her hollowfied brother Sora. Similarly, in my opinion, Chad developed hollow powers because he was exposed to a couple of hollows leading up to his powers' development, but he has no shinigami reiatsu because he never encountered Ichigo in his shinigami form during that time. I'm putting a similar message on Chad's talk page. Darth Havoc 01:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thats really not how it works. You dont gain ability by being near someone otherwise every person a shinigami or hollow passes would develop spiritual powers of some form if that was the case. Hachi commented that Orihime had powers similar to his and therefore her powers are more like kido then anything, but very advanced kido maybe some in the forbidden spells area. It just so happened the power she naturally had manifested in that emotional situation the same with chad, its still unknown why his powers are the way they are but they are natural to him. Salubri 02:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure it doesn't work like that? No one else has actually gotten any real powers other than spiritual awareness to my knowledge. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro got their powers from exposure to Ichigo, and Chizuru probably got hers secondhand from exposure to Tatsuki and Orihime, but so far none of them has been able to do anything that they couldn't already do other than seeing spirits. Even in the Karakura-Raizer episode (which I haven't seen yet, so bear with me if I get something wrong), all Keigo did was run and dodge, Mizuiro didn't even show up, Tatsuki could already fight, and I'm not sure I want to know what Chizuru did, but it was probably nothing special for her, and we don't know much about her abilities to begin with. :Regarding the part about everyone who was around a shinigami not gaining powers, I meant prolonged exposure. Tatsuki was exposed to Ichigo at the same time Orihime was for at least several minutes, and she developed spiritual awareness soon after. Keigo was exposed to Ichigo when he was almost killed by the Bounts, and he developed his powers soon after that. I can't remember a time when Mizuiro was exposed to Ichigo, but he developed his powers much later in the series; he may have gotten it from Keigo and/or Tatsuki. Most people aren't exposed to captain level reiatsu for any significan amount of time because of the limiters, and it may be that some people are more susceptible than others. :Also, Hachi didn't develop that technique until after he became a Vizard, so he probably created the technique by combining his shingami and hollow reiatsu's. Darth Havoc 04:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yea but since then has anyone else developed powers no. And there is no proof of that at all. there cant be one instance of one thing happening that never takes place again and on top of that the powers they developed are really no more then spiritual awareness. Orihime and chad have far larger developed powers not it stands to reason that being around ichigo may have allowed her to access the power that she wouldnt have been able to otherwise. The ability hachi developed after was still kido, being a vizard allows you to have a higher level power then a shinigami or hollow has separate. As there main powers are still shinigami its kido as hollows cant use kido. he is just using powers he developed on his own because of the access to higher levels of power it doesnt make it a hollow ability any more then a cero used by a vizard is shinigami. He was stating the ability is similar to what he developed as a kido spell. Anything else is speculation. Salubri 04:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I could keep going, but I don't see any point. I'm sorry for offending you. I was only saying that that's what it seemed like to me. If we keep this up, I think one or both of us will get in trouble for fighting. (And most of what you just said is stuff I already said in my last post.) If you want to continue this conversation, please leave a message on my talk page. Darth Havoc 04:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I never said Hachi's new kido wasn't kido or that it was a hollow power. I only said that he created it by combining his kido with his hollow reiatsu. Orihime possible hollow? we should put in her species possible hollow because check this out http://www.mangakong.com/manga/Bleach/353/19 in the bottom left side you can see a close up of neck look closely at her chin and you can see a hole in her neck and thats why i say she considered a possible hollow. --Bodock 19:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC)--- That's from her outfit,dude. gohanRULEZ 20:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) If it was from her uniform why did they zoom in on her neck..... to show that somebody turned her hollow! they wouldnt zoom in on her mouth for no reason.--Bodock 20:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Trust me,it her outfit. gohanRULEZ 20:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) And they just do that for dramatic effect, it doesn't really mean anything.--SalmanH 20:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC)